Come What May
by Clez
Summary: Two souls can sing the same song... harmony, melody... rhythm. It can be beautiful... but is it always right? AU fic, sort of


**Author's Note:** Okay, this is stupid, but someone _::they know who they are::_ urged me to go with it, despite my urge to try and fight it. Just love the song too much to _not_ agree. Okay… so bear with me. I'm new at this, remember? There is a _reason_ I don't do fics like this normally O.o [Song: Come What May – Moulin Rouge]

Oh yeah! And this is actually for my RPG, 'cause the female character that features in this is an original, created by another very talented author. She knows who she is, and she does a fantastic job. Okay… here goes. _::deep breath::_

* * *

With the wind blowing in his hair, and the waning sunlight on his face, Tom Sawyer stares out to sea, sighing heavily and leaning forward on the rail, closing his eyes for a moment, as his thoughts seemingly start to run away with him. The conning tower had apparently seemed like the only place for such musings, and he smiles wanly with his eyes closed.

**TOM:**

**[with the faint smile still on his face, and tilting his head to the wind]**

_Never knew, I could feel like this._

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

He opens his hazel-flecked green eyes to the horizon, and his smile grows in earnesty, his voice lifting in the breeze as it tugs at his clothing, his body still leaning on the railing using his elbows for leverage. 

**TOM:**

_Want to vanish inside your kiss._

_Every day I love you more and more._

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing,_

_Telling me to give you everything…?_

He pushes away from the railing for a moment, and places his palms around the cool metal as he continues to sing about some unknown object of obvious affection. 

**TOM:**

**[closing his eyes again]**

_Seasons may change, winter to spring…_

**[pauses, sighing]**

_But I love you, until the end of time._

**[smiling wider, apparently the happiest he has been for a long time]**

_Come what may… come what may…_

_I will love you, until my dying day._

He turns his back on the rail, sighing a content sigh as he smiles a crooked grin, looking down at his feet. Unbeknownst to him, there is another figure on the opposite side of the tower, and her heart is singing out in peace and joy as well. Yumiko Sakai turns her brown eyes from her feet to the lapping waves, and begins her melody: 

**YUMI:**

**[tentatively]**

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._

She faces the sky for a moment, touching a hand to her face to tuck some of her hair away from her cheek, as if remembering a caress… a kiss. 

Unwittingly, the two begin their song together, in time and harmony, their words mingling beautifully in a gentle beat that is heard only by their own hearts and maybe the sea itself. 

**BOTH:**

**[confident, relieved]**

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste._

**YUMI:**

**[eyes closed]**

_When all revolves around you._

She looks up from where her eyes have momentarily drifted to the floor again, and sighs lightly, locks of her soft hair blowing across her brow, and she looks to the centre of the tower. We follow her eyes, and see it pass straight through to Tom Sawyer. She is singing about Tom… and he, her. 

**BOTH:**

**[harmonising]**

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide,_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side._

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide…_

Tom turns back out to the ocean, and seems to be telling his deepest thoughts to the setting sun, the fish beneath the waves… anyone and any_thing_ that will listen to his song. 

**TOM:**

**[softer]**

_But I love you…_

On the other side of the tower, Yumiko Sakai has done the same. They are a perfect mirror. ****

****

**YUMI:**

**[softly]**

_I love you…_

**TOM:**

**[smiling]**

_'Til the end…_

**YUMI:**

**[smiling gently]**

_Until the end –_

They both turn away from the sea, in faultless unison once again, and turn their melody to the heavens, their gentle voices soft and caressing, filled with sincerity and perhaps hope. 

**BOTH:**

_– Of time._

Their voices lift into a slow crescendo, each line becoming more and more powerful as they proceed, taking careful, precisely timed steps towards the circular conning tower ladder, and its encasing. 

**BOTH:**

_Come what may, come what may,_

_I will love you, until my dying day._

As they reach the middle, directly opposite but unaware, they touch their right hands to the cool metal, and begin to travel around the central column, moving in time and rhythm with one another, each unknowingly in a peculiar dance with the other. 

**BOTH:**

**[louder]**

_Oh come what may, come what may…_

Here, they pause, and take their hands from the metal. Tom and Yumi glance out to sea. ****

****

**BOTH:**

_I will love you…_

Yumi regards her small palm here, though it is a mystery as to why. 

**YUMI:**

**[quietly]**

_I will love you…_

**[confident, smiling once again]**

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._

Tom has had his head turned out to sea during Yumi's short solo, and he turns from the column as the two begin to sing, and as bizarre as it appears, they walk _alongside_ one another towards the thrust of the tower, apparently unaware of each other, due to their distraction in their heartfelt song. 

**BOTH:**

**[with all their vehemence and earnesty]**

_Come what may, come what may!_

_****__I will love you, u__ntil my dying day!_

As they finish, they glance out to sea, smiling, before Tom turns his head just slightly… as does Yumi. Their eyes lock, and she blushes slightly. Tom takes a step towards her, lifts a hand and runs it down her cheek. She does not draw away.

**BOTH: **

**[whispered, to one another]**

I will love you… until my dying day… 


End file.
